This invention relates generally to a dispenser for fluent material such as toothpaste or the like, and more particularly to a pump-type dispenser having a pump bellows or diaphragm of novel construction.
Pump-type dispensers are generally known, and one such type dispenser is illustrated in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/195,249, filed May 18, 1988 by Alfred Von Schuckmann, a co-inventor of this invention. The novel bellows of this invention is considered to be an improvement over that illustrated in application Ser. No. 07/195,249. The remaining structure of the dispenser disclosed herein may be the same as that shown in Ser. No. 07/195,249.
In pump dispensers of this type, the pump bellows is subjected to flexing each time it is depressed to dispense the material from its storage compartment. The bellows must have sufficient strength and resiliency to return to its fully relaxed recovery position after repeated dispensing operations spaced over a substantial period of time, so that all the material contained with the dispenser can be used by the purchaser. In addition to being functionally reliable, the bellows must be shaped so as to simplify and expedite the manner and equipment by which it is manufactured.